mighty_magiswords_gtfandomcom-20200213-history
Boogie Back
Megami33's cover of Boogie Back (, Boogie Back) is the ending song of The Angry German Kid Show NEXT animated series. Lyrics Normal Version / Credits Version (If you using this lyrics, please ask and credit to Megami33 with the link of the video) Boogie Back! Jumping out with perfect timing. Busy streets echo through the night. Don't hold back that smile, it's showtime! Just go and play your part. This night is turning crazy. Dancing, dancing heart! It's never ending. Falling, falling down! (Boogie Back!) I'm always chasing after you! Deep inside, my heart beats faster than before! (Boogie Back!) This love I feel has to be true! Won't you grant me that dream once more? (Boogie Back! Boogie Back!) Wo-whoa! Yeaaaaaah! (Boogie Back! Boogie Back!) Full Version / Final Episode Credits Version (If you using this lyrics, please ask and credit to Megami33 with the link of the video) Boogie Back! Boogie Back! Showing off from my showcase, my dreams appearing before me. I can't understand these numbers, or what may lie ahead... The nights are turning deadly. Dancing, dancing heart! I can't control these feelings. Falling, falling down! (Boogie Back!) I'm always chasing after you! Deep inside, my heart beats faster than before! (Boogie Back!) This love I feel has to be true! Won't you grant me that dream once more? (Boogie Back! Boogie Back!) (Boogie Back! Boogie Back!) Jumping out with perfect timing. Busy streets echo through the night. Don't hold back that smile, it's showtime! Just go and play your part. This night is going crazy. Dancing, dancing heart! It's never ending. Falling, falling down! (Boogie Back!) My heart is beating so loudly. As I hold outo you and never let go. (Boogie Back!) This passion burns deep inside me. And I wish everyone could know! (Boogie Back! Boogie Back!) (Boogie Back! Boogie Back!) 1, 2, 3, 4! W-W-W-Why won't you wait for me for 5 minutes? B-B-B-Beat up this loud sound until morning! There's nothing missing from my life. Never the quite same or defined. No matter who is by my side. I want to show the world I'm alive. (Boogie Back!) I'm always chasing after you! Deep inside, my heart beats faster than before! (Boogie Back!) This love I feel has to be true! Won't you grant me that dream once more? (Boogie Back! Boogie Back!) (Boogie Back! Boogie Back!) (Boogie Back!) Characters The characters in the ending of The Angry German Kid Show NEXT with this song, in order of appearance, are: * Leopold Slikk * Hoppus * Norman Warrior (version 1) * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Danelda (version 1) * Witchy Simone * Tailsko (beta version) * Fabrice Laroche * Croyt The Wizard * Toni (version 1) * Noville (version 1) * Mr. Spoony (version 1) * Angry Sulu Kid (version 2) * Bunnie (version 2) * Glori (version 3) External Links *Boogie Back on Dragon Ball Wiki (original song) Category:The Angry German Kid Show NEXT Category:Songs